Royally Lost
by Sammy Dreamaliddle
Summary: Amy, a headstrong princess, longs for adventure, but she gets more than she bargained for when her plane crashes in a wild jungle. Now she, her two bodyguards, and the pilot must learn to cope with the harsh environment and with each other.
1. Prologue

**~Prologue~**

As consciousness returned to her, Amy Rose became unfortunately aware of her body's groanings. Her head was throbbing and she ached all over from the many blows she had sustained. She grimaced and moaned. Her escape attempt had gone horribly, horribly wrong.

"You up, princess?" someone asked. In the drowsy haze of her mind, she was unable to put a face to the familiar voice. However, she had a strong feeling that she held a great deal of contempt towards the person. Her tired eyes wished to remain closed, but she managed to crack them open. The room's light was not strong and so her vision focused within a short moment. Soon Amy found herself looking up at a blue hedgehog standing with arms akimbo, a cocky smile on his lips. He was dressed in a striking black uniform which denoted his royal connections.

"You ain't lookin' too hot there, girly." he said. His emerald green eyes gleamed playfully. The haze lifted and she scowled.

"Sonic."

"The one and only. That was quite the run you put up. Do you realize you were this close to getting away?" He squinted, positioning his index finger and thumb less than an inch apart to illustrate his point. She gave him an icy glare.

"I am well aware of the fact, thank you."

"Oh, I'm not trying to make fun of you, Princess." he lied. "I think you did good. I mean, none of us expected a stunt like that from you."

"Correction." another masculine voice interjected. Amy turned her head slightly to look at the seat situated across from her. There, a black and red furred hedgehog sat, his legs crossed and his gloved hand holding a book. He wore an outfit identical to Sonic's own.

"I tried to tell you she was up to something, but you refused to take me seriously." he said, crimson eyes never leaving the page of his book.

"You always think the worse will happen, Shadow."

"Because the worse always does happen when you're around." he retorted humorlessly.

Sonic pouted. "I resent that comment."

"Hm. But getting back to the primary subject, might I ask how you plan to explain your beating the princess to His Majesty?"

"Hey, in my defense, she hit first. Plus, I wasn't the one who pulled out a giant hammer. You could've killed me, ya know?"

"What do you think I was trying to do?" Amy asked, smirking.

"Something is not right with you. Princesses are supposed to be meek and obedient."

"Where's the fun in that?"

He raised an eyebrow, then sighed and shook his head. "You're hopeless, that's for sure. And here I thought bodyguards just had to worry about assassins and all that crap."

"Assassins are simple to deal with." commented Shadow. "You just have to kill them before they manage to kill their target. Trying to keep a conniving princess out of trouble is the real challenge."

"You're telling me..."

Shaking his head again, Sonic turned around and started for the control room of the plane.

"I'm gonna check on Tails and then I'll getcha somethin' to eat, Princess. Keep an eye on her, Shad."

His fellow bodyguard didn't respond. Sonic disappeared behind the control room door.

Amy breathed in deep and exhaled, closing her eyes and relaxing in her seat. There was nothing more she could do. She had been caught and her only chance of escape was a suicidal leap out from the airborne plane. And she wasn't _that_ desperate to break away from her humdrum life as the single princess and heir to the throne of Emerald Kingdom. Returning home was unavoidable. Her father would be furious when her scheme was revealed to him, but right now she could have cared less about the long lecture she was bound to get. Her head hurt, her body was sore, and she simply wanted some sleep. She had had quite the adventure today after all.

A little smile played on her lips. _'I should've hit him harder...' _was her last thought before she drifted off.

**~To be continued~**

Welcome to my new story and thank you for taking the time to check it out. If you have any comments or criticisms, please let them be known in a review.


	2. Chapter One

**~Chapter One~**

_"Sha-Shadow, is it-is it over?" _she whispered.

"Yes."

Even with his confirmation, Amy couldn't bring herself to open her tightly shut eyes or remove her arms from around the ebony hedgehog's muscled body. Quietness surrounded her, but the chaotic sounds of the crash still lingered in her ears. Fear gripped her heart like a vice.

"Rose, we need to go." Despite his gentle tone, his words sent a shiver snaking up her spine. She dug her fingernails deeper into his back.

"There is no need to be afraid, Rose. Nothing is happening."

_"I'm scared."_

"There is no need to be."

She said nothing more, too stubborn and too frightened to trust his words. He sighed at length.

"Listen, Rose. You can hold on to me, but we have to go now. It's not safe to stay here."

The pink hedgehog swallowed. _"My...My legs are numb..."_

"Then lean on me."

He was trying to remain kind, but Amy could detect a hint of impatience in his voice. Whether she liked it or not, she was going to have to get up from her seat.

Taking a deep breath, she readied herself. _"Okay, just don't go too fast or I might throw up..."_

**~o~**

It had started off as a simple trip to attend the wedding of one of Amy's good friends who lived in a coastal town beyond the Emerald Forest. It then progressed to a brash escape attempt by the adventurous princess, an escape attempt that would have succeeded if not for Sonic's bloody ridiculous speed. Now the royal group were on the plane ride back home and it looked as if the rest of the day would be spent peacefully. That is until the plane engine stopped working.

What happened next transpired so quickly Amy didn't even have time to let the fear sink in. One moment all was calm as she slept, the next moment Shadow had shaken her awake to inform her that the plane was about to go down. She barely had a chance to brace herself before they crashed into the trees, the aircraft juddering with violent force. Sonic shouted something unintelligible, Amy shrieked, and Shadow threw himself upon her, wrapping the princess within a protective embrace. The chaos seemed to last forever, but the terrifying event truthfully only lasted a few seconds. Amy's heart wouldn't stop pounding against her ribcage for a long while, however.

"Well, this has been an exciting day." Sonic mumbled, hands on his hips and gazing up at the heavily damaged plane nestled amongst the lofty branches. "At any rate, we're not gettin' back home the way we left."

The blue hedgehog turned to face the others. Shadow looked thoroughly annoyed with their situation, a solemn Amy hadn't released Shadow's arm since he helped her out of the plane, and a blank faced Tails sat on the ground staring at his ruined aircraft. The two-tailed fox's forehead was marred by a darkening bruise, yet everyone else appeared alright but for a few scratches.

"Yeesh, lighten up, guys!" Sonic grinned. "You all look like you've been sentenced to the block!"

"We might as well have been." Shadow drily retorted. "Our plane crashed, we're stuck in the middle of a forest filled with bloodthirsty beasts, and we have no way to protect ourselves. As far as I can see, we have been sentenced to death by fate itself."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Way to be positive, Shadow."

"And what might I ask is there to be positive about?"

"Well, we still have each other, don't we?"

"I'll ask again, what is there to be positive about?"

"No offense, Sonic, but I'm agreeing with Shadow here." said Amy.

"Okay, okay, okay!" Sonic huffed, raking a gloved hand through his quills. "I know this looks bad, but we gotta keep ourselves together. Survival is ninety-five percent attitude, you know?"

"But...my plane..." Tails spoke, his voice distant. "I built her...with my own two hands..."

The blue hedgehog cast a worried look at the young pilot. His sky blue orbs were glassy and unfocused, and he seemed to be struggling to keep them open.

"Tails, are you alright?"

"I...I don't think so..." And without another word he closed his eyes and collapsed.

"Tails!" Sonic shouted and rushed over to his side. He shook the boy's small frame and called his name repeatedly, but to no avail. The fox was out cold.

"Oh, Tails..." Amy muttered, deep concern furrowing her brow. Shadow merely sighed and looked above where patches of the orange evening sky could be seen here and there in the canopy.

A distraught princess, a pilot suffering from a concussion, and an optimistic idiot who was absolutely useless...Yes, Shadow was certain their doom was inevitable.

**~To Be Continued~**

Yes, I am still alive. Forgive me for taking so long to update, but I assure you such a long wait won't happen again if I can help it.

Thank you to all who were so kind to review, alert, and fave this story. I appreciate the positive response immensely and I do hope you will stick around till the end of this.


End file.
